El regalo
by LadyPrimeneko
Summary: Brenda tiene algo planeado para Optimus como regalo de navidad


El regalo

Brenda estaba preparando las últimas cosas para su noche ardiente con Optimus…su Optimus, esa fue la razón por la cual ella le pidió a Ultra Magnus que se llevara a sus hijos y que regresaran tarde, ella pensaba que Michelle y Ratchet serian un contratiempo pero su buena suerte le favoreció ya que su amiga tenía planes con su compañero y su hijo, así que la casa era para ellos solos. Brenda entro a al baño y salió con un babydoll rojo con encaje azul.

Brenda respiro hondo.- muy bien, relájate, a él le encanta verte sin mucha ropa cuando hacen esto. Se dijo así misma para poder tranquilizarse, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su Optimus, vio a Optimus que estaba sentado en el sillón más grande viendo la televisión.

Ella volvió respiro hondo y se le acerco.- hola mi amor. Dijo ella mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo de Optimus.

Optimus estaba muy sorprendido al ver a su esposa actuando de esa manera, pero cuando vio lo que traía puesto sonrió ampliamente.- y esto a que se debe. Dijo con un tono bastante familiar, haciendo que ella sonriera.

-Bueno, digamos que es tu regalo. Dijo Brenda con un tono seductor.

Optimus tomo el control y apago el televisor, y empezó a acariciar las piernas de Brenda, ella suspiraba pero no se quedo atrás, metió sus pequeñas manos debajo de la playera y acariciaba esos perfectos abdominales.

Optimus la beso hambrientamente, ella le correspondió y empezó a meter sus manos por ese trozo de tela transparente. En un movimiento rápido Optimus acostó a Brenda en el sillón y volvió a meter sus manos pero esta vez fueron subiendo por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos.

-Ah, ah, ah, Optimus, mmm, me estas volviendo loca, ah. Decía ella entre gemidos y suspiros.

Optimus se hiso oídos sordos y siguió acariciando los pechos de su esposa, ella gemía incontrolablemente, saco una de sus manos y desato el listón que sostenía esa ligera prenda, dejando expuestos sus pechos. En un abrir de ojos la playera de Optimus desapareció, dejado ver su pecho musculoso y cubierto de cicatrices, pero la que más se notaba era una que daba a su corazón (chispa).

-Veo que los embarazos te sentaron muy bien. Dijo en un tono pervertido.

-Veo que te gustan más mis pechos ¿no?. Dijo ella con sus voz ronca por el placer.

Optimus sonrió y le dijo.- siempre me han gustado, en especial cuando eran más pequeños.

-Optimus eres un pervertido¡. Dijo ella, pero lo que hiso Optimus después fue lo que Brenda quiso matarlo. Cuando el desato el babydoll lo arrojo y se inclino para quedar mas cercas de su compañera, beso el cuello de su compañera y fue bajando por su valle de senos, tomo uno y empezó a masajearlo, lamerlo, chupando y mordiendo, mientras ella gemía incontrolablemente después Optimus hiso lo mismo con el otro.

Brenda se deshizo de sus pantimedias.- Optimus, ah, ah, por favor, mmm te necesito dentro ya. Dijo ella.

Optimus muy obediente se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior.- me gusta que me supliques, mi hermosa femme. Dijo él mientras se acomoda entre las piernas de su esposa.

-Oh¡, cállate y entra de una vez. Dijo ella mientras mordía el cuello de Optimus, en respuesta el gruño y la penetro de una estocada, Brenda jadeo por la fuerza que el uso para penetrarla.

-Aaaah, sigues siendo, mmm igual de apretada. Dijo Optimus mientras se movía un tanto rápido.

-Aaah Optimus. Gemía Brenda mientras movía sus caderas.

**Mientras tanto…**

Ultra Magnus llevaba a sus nietos en una feria y era acompañado por Strom Nightmare, ambos iban platicando.

-Que crees que estén haciendo?. Pregunto Strom a Ultra Magnus.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa. Dijo Ultra Magnus con un leve sonrojo y Strom Nightmare se hecho a reír. Mientras Renesme y Layna platicaban en voz baja.

-Crees que mama y papa, estén teniendo sexo?. Pregunto Layna a su hermana.

-Es lo más posible. Le contesto su hermana.- pero lo estarán haciendo de la forma tradicional oh, como los videos de los que nos hablo el tío Crosshairs.

-Las estoy escuchando¡. Dijo Ultra Magnus gritando mientras apretaba los puños, tendría una seria platica con Crosshairs cuando lo viera.- vengan acá. Dijo en tono seria a sus nietas.- quiero que me expliquen. Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**(De regreso con Optimus y Brenda) **

Los movimientos de Optimus se volvieron más agitados y ambos gritaban sus nombres en respuesta. En eso Optimus cargo a Brenda y la pego a la pared y sus movimientos fueron más frenéticos.

-AAAAAAAHH¡ Optimus¡. Ella gemía fuertemente al sentir las primeras olas del orgasmo.

-mmm, aaaaaahh¡, mi pequeña femme. Decía Optimus mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su esposa dejando ver esos preciosos anillos.

-Optimus¡ aaaah me vengo, mi amor, aaaah. Decía ella mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Optimus.

-Dilo, di mi nombre, Brenda¡. Dijo Optimus en forma de orden.

-Optimus¡ Optimus¡ Optimus¡. Grito Brenda mientras sentía como Optimus acelero sus embestidas.-aaaah¡ Optimus, me corro¡.

-¡Mi amor, también me corro!. Dijo él mientras mordía el cuello de su esposa cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Optimus sintió algo caliente que se vertía en Brenda, y así fue como las veces anteriores, ese liquido blanco y espeso…su semilla, su sello personal, se esparció por la entrada de Brenda.

-Mía, solo mía. Dijo Optimus mientras se recuperaba y salía del interior de Brenda.

-Optimus, estoy cansada. Decía Brenda.

Optimus cargo a Brenda y tomo la "ropa" de su esposa y subieron al cuarto, cuando entraron Optimus aventó las prendas a un lado y acostó a su compañera en la cama y después el se acostó a su lado.

-Brenda, te amo siempre lo hare, no importa que pase yo siempre te amare. Dijo Optimus mientras besaba la frente de Brenda.- siempre te cuidare, no dejare que nadie te lastime, a ti y a mis preciosos hijos.

-Yo también te amare por siempre Optimus. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa y se acurrucaba en el pecho de Optimus.- gracias Optimus, gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida y haberme dado tan hermosos hijos. Dijo ella mientras besaba la cicatriz más grande del pecho de Optimus y mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Debería ser yo, quien dijera eso, gracias por salvarme la vida Brenda. Dijo él mientras abrasaba fuertemente a Brenda y cerraba sus ojos.

**Aquí mi one-shot sobre mi pareja OptimusxBrenda, nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic y lamento haberme atrasado con los fanfics**


End file.
